fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joffrey Baratheon
Joffrey Baratheon is the product of incest between his Mother Cersei and his Uncle Jaime but is belived to be the child of King Robert Baratheon Joffrey Was a cruel Sadistic Child Who tormented his Younger brother Tommen for amusement and tret his Uncle Tyrion as a lesser being due to him being a dwarf Robert arranged For Joffrey to Marry Sansa Stark the daughter of his best friend Ned in order to Join their two houses But Joffrey failed to Show Symapathy When Sansa,s brother Bran Was severely Injured Only going to check on Sansa after Tyrion Forced him When Sansa and Joffrey Saw Sansa,s sister Arya and her Friend Mycha practicing Sword play he used it as an excuse to try to slash Mycha,s face with a sword enraged Arya hit Jofffrey Causing him to turn on and threaten her but luckily Arya,s direwolf Nymeria came to her defense Joffrey then lied that he was attacked Without Provocation to his Mother Causing Cersei to have Sansa,s direwolf Lady Killed when they Couldn,t locate Nymeria but it Still Wasn,t long before Joffrey had wormed his Way back into Sansa,s affections as Robert was dying from a wound he told Joffrey he wished he,d spent More time With him Joffrey Was severely grief stricken perhaps for the First time in his life by his father,s death but was soon pre occupied by Eddard,s refusal to acknowledge him as King as he Knew Joffrey was a bastard and chose to support the rightful heir Robert,s brother Stannis Joffrey claimed He,d give Eddard Mercy if he Confessed to lying and While he eventually did so to Keep his family safe Joffrey had him Killed anyway. When Marillion sang a song mocking Robert Joffrey had his tounge ripped out. Joffrey then announced Sansa Would be Captive and forced to Marry him He then took Sansa to see her father,s head Which Was mounted on a spike and told her of his plans to bring her the head of her Brother Robb Who had Rebelled against him When She talked back Joffrey had Ser Merryn Trant Strike her Sansa then planned to push an unaware Joffrey off the Walkway but was stopped by Sandor Clegane Joffrey Would Continue tormenting the Captive Sansa He then showed How Monstrous He was When he ordered Ser Dontos Hollard to be executed for turning up drunk though He made Dontos his fool When Sandor and Sansa told him it was bad luck to kill a man on your nameday Joffrey Was also displeased When his grandfather Tywin named Tyrion acting Hand of The King Joffrey inquired to Cersei about Robert,s bastards Worried they had a stronger Claim to the throne and implied Cersei bored Robert Causing her to slap him Joffrey then threatened to have her Killed before having The Bastards Massascared in order to ensure He remained King Much to Tyrion,s disgust Who Exhiled Janos Slynt an accomplice of Joffrey in these Murders to the Wall When Robb Continued to Win Battles Joffrey became Furious and had Sansa beaten by Trant as if it Was somehow her fault Tyrion Forced Joffrey to Stop and ordered Someone to cover up Sansa and take her out of the room Wanting to to Stop Sansa,s torment Tyrion thought Sexual Frustration Might be Why Joffrey Was lashing out and arranged for Joffrey to receive two prostitutes Ros and Daisy as Late Nameday presents Joffrey then forced one of them to beat the other as he threatened both with a cross Bow . This was a way of Warning his Uncle against. further interference When Tyrion Sent Joffrey,s sister Myrcella to Dorne in order to Stop her getting Killed in an attack by Stannis Tommen broke down Crying Causing Joffrey to Cruely Mock him When it became Clear Stannis Would attack Joffrey Was determined to Fight Personally Howver Joffrey quickly became Scared and took the excuse to flee When his Cousin Lancel Lannister told him that Cersei had requested His Presence at Some point Joffrey had also Ordered Ser Mandon Moore to Kill Tyrion but this Failed When Tyrion Was Saved by Podrick Payne though Joffrey,s scheming did cause Tyrion to be Wounded Joffrey then Set Sansa aside agreeing to Marry Margery Tyrell in order to Pay House Tyrell back for their assistance in the battle Setting Sansa aside by Staging a sham dialogue In Which Joffrey got told that by The God,s laws the treason of Sansa,s Family freed him from any previous promises Made to The Starks after Petyr Baelish learned Ros was Spying on him for Varys he turned her over to Joffrey who shot her dead with a crossbow When The Lannisters arranged a Marriage between Tyrion and Sansa Joffrey delighted in bullying them At their Wedding First removing Tyrion,s stool so He could not reach Sansa,s Shoulders to cloak her and then threatening to rape Sansa enraged over this Tyrion threatened to Castrate Joffrey When Walder Frey had Robb and his Mother Catelyn slaughtered at The Red Wedding Joffrey Was delighted When a one Handed Jaime returned From Captivity Joffrey Was not Sympathetic at all Mocking his Uncle over his disability and Legacy or rather lack there off at his Own Wedding Joffrey played the Reigns of Castamere Which Was played at the red Wedding Solely to Torment Sansa He then had the War of Five Kings Re acted entirely by Dwarfs Sugguesting Tyrion join in but this backfired When Tyrion Made a Veild Reference to Joffrey,s Cowardice in The Battle of Blackwater Joffrey responded by Making Tyrion his Cup bearer and pouring Wine over His Uncle during the Wedding Joffrey Was poisoned by Margery,s grandmother Olenna Who Wanted to protect her granddaughter from Him but With his last breathe it Was Tyrion Jofffrey pointed his Finger at. Category:Book Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopaths Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Related to Hero Category:Juvenile delinquents Category:Posthumous Category:Protective Category:Usurper Category:Vengeful Category:Fantasy Villains